Blurred lines
by shuckinminewt
Summary: Thomas and Newt shared a drunken night in an alleyway that both of them can hardly remember, so a month later when Thomas comes over to meet Brenda's, his girlfriend, parents he's shocked to find out her step brother is the same boy he fooled around with in that alleyway. Newtmas. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters are Dashner's.**

* * *

**Thomas:**

Thomas sat in his car, tapping the steering wheel. He was supposed to have dinner at Brenda's, but he didn't really feel like going. He'd only been on a few dates with her, and he thought it was kind of early for him to meet the parents. She was nice enough, not to mention hot. Or at least everyone at school thought she was hot. Minho had once described her 'the single most attractive girl in the history of ever.' Thomas could see where people got that from, but he didn't. Despite that when she asked him to a movie two weeks ago in front of her friends and Thomas's, he really had no choice but to say yes. What would it look like if he said no?

_You're being stupid _he told himself _she's nice enough. She's funny. You like her. _Thomas took a deep breath and pulled out of the driveway.

Ten minutes later he pulled into Brenda's driveway and grabbed the roses from his passenger seat. He walked up to the front door and knocked. A moment later, Brenda answered.

She smiled when she saw the flowers. "Are those for me?" she asked.

"Course" he said as he handed them to her.

She grabbed them and pecked Thomas on the cheek. "Thank you" she said as she grabbed his hand and lead him in the house. "Everyone's already in the dining room." She opened a door and lead him into the dining room.

As soon as Thomas walked into the room, his jaw practically dropped to the floor. His face immediately turned bright red.

He stared at the blonde boy who sat at the table, munching on a roll. He didn't even lift his gaze when they walked into the room, but Thomas couldn't stop staring at him. _No, _he told himself. _It _can't _be him. It can't._

"Mom, dad, this is Thomas" Brenda said and her parents came over to shake his hand. They exchanged awkward hellos and Thomas tried to remain calm. "Newt stop stuffing your face and say hi to Thomas" Brenda said and the boy, apparently Newt, glanced up from his food.

He locked eyes with Thomas and a flash of recognition flew across his eyes. He stood up and reached his hand across the table to meet Thomas. "Hey, uh- I'm Brenda's step brother, Newt" he said.

Thomas avoided his eyes and took Newt's hand and shook. "Thomas" he said.

Newt's eyes stayed glued to him while he and Brenda sat down at the table. Brenda's parents went to put the flowers in a vase and finish up dinner. Thomas hoped if he avoided Newt's eyes long enough he wouldn't connect the dots. _He was drunk, really drunk. We both were. I hardly remember it, no way he does._

"We've met haven't we?" Newt asked, and Thomas contemplated stabbing himself in the eye.

"No." Thomas said quickly.

"Are you sure?" he asked "you seem really familiar."

Brenda took his hand. "Newt, there's no way you would know him" she said "you're a college student, Thomas is in highschool. He probably just looks like someone you know."

"Yea, she's right" Thomas said, probably a little too quickly.

Newt stared at him, as if he didn't quite believe it, but he smiled and nodded. "You're probably right" he said.

Luckily, Brenda's parents came back into the room carrying the main course. As soon as they sat down, they started grilling Thomas about every aspect of his life. For once Thomas was grateful because it meant he didn't have to think about Newt._ If there's a god, _Thomas pleaded. _Please don't let him remember. Please._

* * *

**Newt:**

Once they finished dinner Brenda and Thomas decided to go to the basement to watch a movie, but first Thomas asked to use the bathroom and Newt took the opportunity. "I'll show you where it is" he said and before anyone could object he grabbed Thomas's arm and pulled him down the hallway.

"Shuck" Thomas said as he pulled his arm out of Newt's grip. "What is your problem?"

"You're lying to me" Newt said in a hushed tone, he didn't want Brenda finding them and yell at him. "I _know _you and you know me, so don't lie to me."

Thomas groaned and rubbed his eyes. The memories were right on the tip of Newt's mind, but he couldn't connect them. "Look, we met once a couple months ago" Thomas whispered. "At a club... we were drunk..."

Newt stared at him, the memories were screaming to be released, but he couldn't quite reach them. "What happened?" he asked. Thomas turned and smashed his head into the wall. "What the shuck are you doing?" he asked as he grabbed Thomas's shoulders and turned him away from the wall.

Thomas groaned as if what he was about to say would cause him physical pain. "We were both _really _drunk, okay? A-and we... we went into the alley and... did _stuff._"

Newt's eyes grew wide. "_What?_" he asked. "No... we didn't.. did we?" Thomas stared at him and nodded. Newt scrunched his eyebrows together. "Which one were yo- I mean.. when did this happen?" Newt said as he tried not to blush.

"Which _one? _How many guys have you blown in an alley?" Thomas asked.

Newt's face burned red. "That's _not _your business, now I ask again. _When?_" he asked.

Thomas rolled his eyes, he looked angry. "It was spring break, the night before Easter" he said.

Newt tried to think, _the night before Easter? What did I do the night before Easter?_ Then, as if a dam had burst, the memories flooded in.

* * *

_"Hey cutie" Newt whispered into Thomas's ear. "You look like you could use some company. What's your name?"_

_Thomas took another shot and smiled. "Thomas" he said._

_"Tommy," Newt said "I like it." He reached out and shook Thomas's hand. As soon as their hands touched, their eyes locked. Newt smirked before leaning in and kissing Thomas on the lips._

_Almost instantly, Thomas pulled away. "I'm not gay" he said in a slurred voice._

_Newt studied his eyes for a moment and then smiled. He leaned in next to Thomas. "Liar" he whispered into his ear. "Alley, now." Newt turned around and walked to the alley, completely sure Thomas was following him._

_As soon as they got into the alley Newt grabbed Thomas's shoulders and pushed him against the brick wall. He kissed him roughly and Thomas tangled his hands in his hair. Newt slipped his tongue into Thomas's mouth, causing Thomas to moan. They ground their bodies against each others and the heat between them was uncontrollable. _

_He immediately started to undo Thomas's pants. He shoved his pants down and pumped him a few times before dropping to his knees. "Shucking hell" Thomas groaned as Newt took him into his mouth. Thomas tangled his hands in Newt's hair and groaned loudly. _

_The boy hardly lasted two minutes. _

_Afterwards, Newt stood up, wiped his chin, and licked his fingers. Thomas stared at him. "You want me to.. uh.. you know..?" he asked, but Newt could tell he was clearly uncomfortable reciprocating. _

_Newt pecked Thomas on the lips. "Na, it's okay" he slurred "I think I'm too drunk anyways..." he said, which was probably true. He kissed Thomas once more before backing away. "That was fun Tommy" he said._

_"Wait, I don't even know your name" Thomas said._

_"You don't need to," Newt said __"see ya never." Thomas stared at him with an extremely confused expression, and Newt couldn't help but laugh. He winked at him before stumbling back into the club._

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt snapped back to reality. "No, that _wasn't _you" he said, but as he said the words he knew it was a lie.

"Look, I'm okay with never _ever _talking about it again. Let's just pretend it never happened, okay?" Thomas asked.

Newt was about to agree, but then anger flooded his body. "No!" he said "we can't pretend it never happened! If you're gay, and using my sister as some type of cover up, I will kill you."

Thomas stared at him. "I'm not gay" he said in a weak voice.

Newt didn't back down from the stare. There was a long moment of silence before Newt finally said, "liar."

Thomas opened his mouth to object, but then Brenda walked into the hallway. "What is taking you guys so long?" she asked.

Thomas flashed a smile that was so forced Newt thought his face might break in half. "Sorry, we were just talking about... sports" he said.

Brenda smiled. "Okay, well hurry up will you?" she asked.

"Course honey" Thomas said before stepping towards her and grabbing her hand. Newt couldn't think of what to do, so he just stood there and watched them head downstairs.

* * *

**Manwhore Newt is real. :) Hope ya liked it, please tell me what you think. I'll try and update soon. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Everything's Dashner's.**

* * *

**Thomas:**

When Thomas knocked on Brenda's door, and Newt answered, he contemplated turning around and running. Instead he swallowed his panic and told himself to buck up. "Uh- I'm here to see Brenda" he said.

"You mean you're not here for another blow?" Newt asked, his face straight.

Thomas stared at, wide eyed. "I- wha- NO!" he rambled, but then Newt burst out laughing.

"I'm just kidding Tommy, you can come in" Newt said as he stepped back so Thomas could enter the house. Newt was still laughing to himself, and Thomas contemplated decking him. "Shuck Tommy you should have seen your face" he said "but really, I was just screwing with you. I'm not blowing you again no matter how hard you beg, you're guna have to go my sister for that."

Thomas stared at him. "What? I don't _want _you to- your sister and I- were not even-" Thomas groaned and put his hands in his face. "Where's Brenda?"

"Not home yet" Newt said "she's out with her dad, and they're running late. Should be home in an hour if you want to hang out here and wait."

Thomas didn't really feel like waiting around for an hour, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to leave. "Yea, sure. Whatever" he said.

Newt gestured to the couch. "There's a Friends marathon on" he said.

Thomas smiled. "Awesome" he said as he sat on the couch.

They were silent for a while, sitting awkwardly on opposite sides of the couch. He almost jumped out of his skin when Newt spoke up. "What were you doing at the club anyways? You're hardly 18" Newt asked.

It took Thomas a second to regain his composure. "Um I have a fake ID and I was... stressed" Thomas said. "I was... confused and upset."

"Yea, I bet you were _confused" _Newt said.

Thomas sighed and turned to face Newt. "Look," he said "I was drunk and did a dumb thing. I don't fool around with guys. You and me was a one time thing that I _never _would have done sober."

Newt laughed. "Keep lying to yourself, Tommy" he said "that'll work out in the end."

"I'm not lying to myself!" Thomas said.

Newt rolled his eyes and turned to face Thomas, so they were both staring at each other on the couch. "Really?" Newt asked "because Brenda says you guys have barely kissed, she thinks you don't like her. I was pretty bloody surprised to hear that considering we kissed five seconds into meeting each other. So what exactly should I assume?"

"You should assume that I- I-" Thomas said, not sure where he was going. There was a truth to what Newt was saying, and Thomas couldn't deny it. He brought his eyes to Newt's and their eyes locked, he felt the same electricity he had the night they first met.

Before he knew what was happening, he was pulling Newt on top of him. Their lips connected and electricity shot through Thomas's body. Newt straddled Thomas and put his hands on Thomas's neck. Thomas tangled his hands in Newt's blonde hair and pressed his body against Newt's. It was all happening so fast, Thomas couldn't keep his thoughts straight. The only thought he could form was _this is good, so good._

He slid his hands down Newt's back and cupped his ass. Newt slid his hand down Thomas's chest and stopped on his belt buckle.

That's when they heard the key in the door.

Newt shot off of Thomas and huddled on the opposite side of the couch. Thomas sat up and shoved a pillow in his groin in an attempt to hide the tent in his pants. He willed it to go away. _What the hell did I just do?_

Brenda walked in and smiled at Thomas. "Hey" she said as she walked over and pecked Thomas on the cheek. "Sorry I was late, hope Newt didn't annoy you too much."

Newt snorted. "Nah, Tommy here enjoys my company" he said as he glanced at the pillow Thomas was clutching over his waist. Thomas's face burned red.

Thomas took a deep breath. "You know, uh, lets go out" he said "go see a movie or something."

Brenda smiled. "Oh, alright" she said "sounds good, just let me change real quick." Thomas nodded and she walked out of the room.

Thomas turned to Newt and gave him his best death stare. "What the _shuck _was that? What're you trying to do to me?" he asked in a hushed tone, praying Brenda wouldn't over hear.

"Me?" Newt asked "you're the one who kissed me!" Newt scowled at Thomas, and Thomas gave his best scowl back.

"I did not! That was _your _fault!" Thomas said, probably too loud.

"What was?" Thomas practically jumped out of his skin when he heard Brenda's voice.

He turned and looked at her. "Uh- nothing. That was fast" he said.

She shrugged. "I was just grabbing a different sweater. You ready to go?" Brenda asked.

"I'm definitely ready to go" Thomas said as he stood up. "Come on" he said as he stood up and lead her to the door. He tried his hardest not to look back at Newt, but eventually he gave into it. He was halfway out the door when he glanced back at Newt to see him already looking at Thomas. His eyebrows were raised and he was giving his best smirk as if saying, _I told you so._

* * *

**Newt:**

"From the guy at the bar" the waiter said as he handed Newt a beer. Newt took the beer and smiled at the boy before taking a long drink of the beer.

Minho let out a long whistle. "That guy wants you" he said as he glanced at Newt. "Lemme guess, I won't be seeing you until tomorrow morning?"

Newt shook his head. "He's not my type" he said.

"What? He's brunette and muscular, that _defines _your type" Minho said.

Newt shrugged. "I'm just not in the mood right now" he said.

"Dude you're always in the mood" Minho said "don't tell me you've got yourself a boyfriend?"

Newt snorted. "Not _my_ boyfriend" he said "but um... my sister brought home a new boyfriend and uh... It was that guy I hooked up with in spring break."

Minho spit out his beer and burst out laughing. "What!" he said "wait, which guy?"

Newt punched him in the arm. "The guy from the night before Easter, we were at the club uptown" he said.

At this point Minho was laughing so hard he was near tears. "The pretty boy?" he asked "oh yea, I remember you dragging him off into the alley. Does Brenda know what happened?"

"Shuck no" Newt said "she'd kill me and then she'd kill Tommy."

"Tommy?" Minho asked "oh you _do _like him, don't you?"

"No! ...I don't know" Newt said "we kind of made out again today."

Minho stared at him. "What? And he's dating your _sister_?"

"_Step _sister" he corrected, but he knew it was a stupid thing to say. "It just kind of happened and I feel terrible, alright?"

"You probably should" Minho said.

Newt glared at him. "You're a terrible friend" he muttered.

"And you're a slinthead" Minho said "you obviously like this kid."

Newt took a long swig of his beer. "He's not even worth it" he said "he's a dumb confused highschool kid, not to mention he's dating my step sister. He's not worth all of this."

Minho stared at him, all too knowingly and said "you know, you're a terrible liar."

Newt groaned and laid his head down on the table. "I'm so shucked" he mumbled.

* * *

**Hope ya liked this chapter :) Please tell me your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters are Dashner's.**

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt woke to something knocking on his window. He groaned and sat up in his bed. By the time he came home from the bar with Minho he was sufficiently drunk, so he just passed out. But now, with the insistent knocking, he couldn't really sleep. "Minho if that's you I'm going to kill you" he grumbled as he flicked on the light. He jaw practically dropped when he saw Thomas standing outside his window.

He walked over and opened the window. "Tommy" he said "_what _the bloody hell are you doing here?" He turned and glanced at his alarm clock. "It's 3 in the morning!"

Thomas opened his mouth to say something but instead he burst out laughing. "I dunno" he managed as he leaned towards the window.

Newt sighed. "You're drunk" he stated.

"No I'm not" Thomas slurred, but it wasn't very convincing because he tried to climb in the window, but fell over it and landed on Newt's floor.

Newt couldn't help but laugh at him, he looked ridiculous. "You gotta be quiet," Newt insisted "my parents don't appreciate finding drunk underage boys in my room."

Thomas smirked and leaned in close to Newt. "Does that happen often?" he asked.

"No!" Newt defended and he shoved Thomas away, making him loose his balance and fall onto Newt's bed. "Shuck, Tommy you're wasted."

"Maybe" Thomas said as he propped himself up on his elbows. "But so are you. I can smell the alcohol on your breath." Newt watched as Thomas's eyes wandered over his body. "You look good by the way, do you always sleep in nothing but boxers?"

Newt felt his face turn red. He hadn't really thought about his appearance before letting in Thomas. He glanced down at his bare chest and boxers that were hanging a bit too low for his comfort. He cleared his throat and pulled them up a little higher and pulled on a t-shirt. He turned back towards Thomas and crossed his arms. "So you've given up on that 'not gay' klunk then?" he asked.

Thomas made a confused face and looked off into the distance for a little while. "Um, that's what I'm trying to figure out" he said. "So I think we should have sex and then compare it to sex with chicks and I'll decide."

Newt raised his eyebrows. "Oh really now?" he said "is _that _what you think?"

"Yea" Thomas said as he leaned forward and grabbed Newt's wrists to pull him close. "Only it's not a very good plan cuz I've never had sex with a girl... or anyone for that matter..."

Newt tore his arm away from Thomas's grip. "What!" he exclaimed "you're a bloody virgin?"

"Mhmm" Thomas hummed as he leaned back in Newt's bed. "So c'mon" he said as he reached out to Newt. "Sex with you, then with a girl. Good plan."

"Tommy, no" Newt stated. "First of all you're dating my sister, second of all you're wasted. I'm not taking your virginity because you're drunk and confused. Not to mention- aaand you're passed out." Newt rolled his eyes. _Great, _he thought to himself, _now I've got a passed out slinthead on my bed. Just what I bloody need._

Newt let out a long breath as he pulled off Thomas's shoes and pulled a blanket over him. "Sleep tight Tommy" he grumbled before crawling into bed next to him and passing out himself.

* * *

**Thomas:  
**

Thomas woke up to a pounding headache and a heavenly scent. He breathed in the smell of fresh cotton and men's cologne. He instantly sprang up and looked around at his surroundings. He was in a room he didn't quite recognize and only when he looked down at the person next to him did he realize where he was.

"Newt?" It came out before he could stop it, and Newt let out a groan. Thomas had no idea what was going on, but he knew he was hung over and that he was in bed with Newt who didn't appear to be wearing any pants. Oh, and Thomas had quite the morning wood going on.

Newt rolled over and glared at him. "Mornin' Tommy" he said, his voice sounding raspy.

"Newt, I- we-" Thomas took a deep breath. "Did we... hook up?"

Newt snorted and sat up his bed. "No" he said and Thomas let out a long breath and collapsed back onto the bed.

"Then what happened?" Thomas asked, he had some vague memory of what happened, but he wasn't entirely sure.

"You showed up here drunk, fell through my window, asked me to have sex with you, then passed out" Newt said as he got out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. Thomas bolted upright and the room started to spin. "Shuck Tommy, do NOT puke on my bed."

"I- I'm not guna-" Thomas started, but a wave of nausea washed over him. "Shuck I'm guna puke."

"I swear to God" Newt mumbled as he handed Thomas a trashcan, which he proceeded to puke into. "Bloody disgusting you are" he said under his breath, but Thomas heard him loud and clear. "You better be worth all this klunk or-" Newt's words were cut off by a knock on the door.

Newt's eyes got wide as the door started to open and he slammed it back shut. "Uh, just a second" he said.

"Alright Newt" a voice said threw the door. Thomas recognized the voice as Brenda's and proceeded to puke once again.

"Oh my Gods" Thomas whispered.

Newt ran his hands through his hair and let out a long breath. "Alright, just shut up and stay here" he said in a harsh whisper before opening the door just enough to slip through it. Thomas groaned and laid back in the bed, completely sure that things couldn't get any worse.

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt closed the door behind him and folded his arms nonchalantly. "What's up sis?" he asked.

Brenda rolled her eyes and laughed. "You have a guy in there, don't you?" she asked. Newt opened his mouth to say no, but Brenda held up her hand. "Don't deny it, I heard you talking to someone. I can _also _hear them puking." Newt rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. She was right, they could still hear the sound of Thomas puking through the door. "So who is it?" Brenda insisted.

"Um, just some guy I picked up at a club" Newt said, praying she believed him. "Don't even remember his name."

Brenda scowled. "Don't you ever get sick of constant hook ups?" she asked.

Newt shrugged. "Not really" he said lamely.

"Well maybe you should consider seeing someone for more than one night. I mean, you should try and find something like what me and Thomas have" she said.

Before Newt could stop himself, he laughed. "Yea, okay sis. I'll take that into consideration" he said.

Brenda rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Seriously Newt" she said "you've reached a new low, bringing a guy back here? You have your own apartment ya know. Your only here for a couple nights and you can't control the urge to bring random guys home."

Newt groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Look, if you're done with the lecture I've got a puking boy in my room to attend to" he said.

"Yea, whatever" Brenda said "I came to ask if I can borrow your car. I want to go over to Teresa's."

"You're not taking my bloody car any-" Newt started, but then Thomas let out a really gross noise that sounded like he was puking up his stomach. "Um, ya know what? Take the car. For as long as you need. Keys are on the counter. See ya later."

"Really?" Brenda asked.

"Yup, yup. Now see ya" Newt said as he turned her around and lead her towards the kitchen.

"Thanks!" Newt mumbled a you're welcome before slipping back into his room. His eyes practically bulged out of his head when he saw a shirtless Thomas sitting on his bed sipping water. "And _what _exactly happened to your shirt?" he asked.

"I kinda... puked on it" Thomas said with a sheepish grin. "Can I borrow one of yours?"

Newt almost wanted to say no. Thomas shirtless was like a piece of art, his muscles were _perfect _and he couldn't stop staring. "I- erm- sure" he said as he tossed Thomas a plain white shirt. Thomas pulled it on and _holy shuck _it looked like heaven on him. It was tight on him since it was Newt's and it hugged his muscles so perfectly Newt wanted to die. He pinched his arm and told himself to get it together.

"Brenda's leaving so you can leave in a few minutes without her ever knowing" Newt said, forcing his eyes to stay on the ground.

"Um, okay. Thanks" Thomas said. They were quiet for a while before Thomas mumbled "I'm breaking up with her."

Newt's head snapped up. "What?" he asked, not sure he heard right.

"I'm breaking up with Brenda. Today." Thomas said. "I don't know if- If I'm-"

"Gay?" Newt finished.

Thomas gave a slight nod. "But the point is I shouldn't be with Brenda right now" he said. "Ya know, especially when I have a giant crush on her brother."

Newt groaned, he didn't need this. He didn't need Thomas being all cute and flirty. He didn't need to be crushing on a boy who was technically still dating his step sister. He didn't need all this klunk, and yet fore some reason he still said "look Tommy, do you want some coffee?"

Thomas gave a small smile that made Newt want to stab himself. "Sure" Thomas said "I'd like that."

* * *

**Sorry the update took so long! Next one should be quicker! Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters are Dashner's.**

* * *

**Thomas:**

Thomas leaned awkwardly against Newt's kitchen counter as he sipped his coffee. He'd finally stopped puking his guts out and Brenda had left, both of which he was grateful for. "Here" Newt said as he handed Thomas some aspirin.

"Thanks" Thomas mumbled before downing 4 pills. "So, um... I'm starting to remember all the dumb stuff I said last night. I'm sorry about that... I was drunk."

Newt gave a small laugh and sipped his coffee. "It's okay Tommy," he said "I just wish you'd told me before anything happened that you were a virgin. It makes me feel like a creepy college dude coming on to an innocent little high-schooler."

Thomas felt his entire face turn red. "I'm 18 and I'm not innocent" he mumbled.

"You kind of are" Newt pointed out. "You're a young and confused _virgin_."

"You know, you really know how to make a guy feel warm and fuzzy on the inside" Thomas said as he rolled his eyes.

Newt laughed and stepped closer to Thomas. He placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Look Tommy," he started "you're sweet and you're fun to mess around with, but I don't want to be responsible for whatever thing it is you're going through. Not to mention I don't date "straight" boys."

Thomas gave his best smirk. "From the sounds of it you don't _date _anyone" he said "you just bring random boys home for one night, or you know drag the occasional boy into the alley and suck them off."

Newt frowned and let his hand drop from Thomas's shoulder and stepped back to lean against the counter. "What's your point Tommy?" he asked.

"My point is neither of us are in a good place for a relationship" Thomas said as he took a sip of his coffee.

Newt gave a small nod. "That's what I'm say-" Newt started, but Thomas put his mug down and turned so he was face to face with Newt.

"I mean I'm younger than you, and you could have anyone you want. So obviously you wouldn't choose me, right?" Thomas prompted as he inched closer to Newt.

Newt cleared his throat and gave a slight nod. "Um, yea. Exactly" he said quietly.

"And I'm inexperienced, why would I want to be with someone like you? You're the most experienced person in the world" Thomas continued as he stepped even closer and placed a hand on Newt's hip.

"Erm, yea" Newt agreed, but his breathing had quickened.

"And then there's the whole me and your step-sister thing. I mean, we're a mess. We don't make _any _sense together" Thomas said as leaned close enough to feel Newt's breath on his lips.

"I- I know" Newt whispered. Thomas leaned so close that their bodies were pressed against each other and he could feel Newt's heart beating fast. "Tommy" he breathed.

The next second they were leaning towards each other to close the tiny space between them, but right before their lips could meet Thomas took a step back. He flashed Newt a smile. "So I guess I should leave then" he said and gave Newt a smirk before turning and heading towards the door.

Newt let out a painful groan. "Shucking hell" he mumbled.

Thomas held up his hands and continued towards the door. "Sorry Newt, just listening to your logic" he said.

"Slim it, will you?" Newt said as he grabbed Thomas's shoulder and twirled him around to face him. Thomas barely had time to react before Newt placed a hand on the back on his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

**Newt:**

An hour later, Newt and Thomas were still making out on the couch and Newt was itching for a release. The boys had been kissing and grinding and running their hands all over each other, but all that was doing was getting Newt worked up when he knew there was _no _possibility of sex. Not that he didn't want to, and he could tell Thomas probably did too judging by the giant bulge in his pants, but Newt was _not _about to take this kid's virginity while he's still technically dating his sister.

Before Newt could stop he shivered involuntarily, he did _not _want to think about Brenda while Thomas squeezing his ass and sucking on his bottom lip. Thomas must've noticed because he pulled away. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I, uh, yea. Just come on Tommy" Newt said as he stood up off the couch and grabbed Thomas's hand. "For ya know, privacy" he added as he dragged Thomas towards his bedroom.

The second they got into room, Thomas barely had time to close the door behind him before Newt shoved him against it. He immediately started sucking on Thomas's neck and running his hands over Thomas's chest. "Gods" Thomas breathed. "Yo-you can't leave any marks." Of course, because then Brenda would find out. The thought only pissed Newt off so before he could think it through he bit down on Thomas's neck. Thomas let out a long groan, apparently he liked it. "Shuck Newt" he whined as he ground their hips together.

Newt couldn't take it any longer. Before he could think it through he dropped to his knees in front of Thomas. He glanced up at Thomas to make sure it was okay, but he just gave a slight nod. Newt immediately started to work on Thomas's pants. The second he got them undone he shoved them along with Thomas's boxers down to his knees. He glanced up at Thomas to see his face had turned bright red, apparently he had more shame when he was sober and not in a sketchy alley behind a bar.

Newt turned his attention to Thomas's erection that was staring him straight in the face. He placed a tentative kiss on the tip in an attempt to ease Thomas into it. "You're beautiful" he whispered, and he glanced up to see Thomas biting back a smile. He ran his tongue along Thomas's length, earning a moan from him, before taking Thomas in his mouth. He didn't waste any time taking Thomas's entire length in his mouth earning deep moans from Thomas, that only turned on Newt more.

He couldn't take it any longer, he _needed _release. He felt Thomas's hands in his hair and he dropped his hands to waistband of his sweatpants. Thomas let out a deep groan and Newt didn't hesitate any longer, he reached his hand inside his own boxers and gripped himself. He immediately started rubbing himself and groaned against Thomas's length.

"Sh-shuck Newt a-are you-?" Thomas started.

Newt pulled his lips off of Thomas and glanced up. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked. "I just- I _need _to-"

"No!" Thomas exclaimed and Newt raised his eyebrows. "Um, no. It's just-" he let out a deep shaking breath. "Just keep going. Please."

That was all the encouragement Newt needed. He took Thomas back in his mouth, as deep as he could manage and went back to stroking himself. He couldn't help but groan against Thomas, but apparently he didn't mind because Thomas groaned even more than before and his breathing became quicker. "N-Newt I'm going to-" That was about as far as he got before he came into Newt's mouth, groaning Newt's name all the while.

When it was over, Newt took his hand from his pants and removed his lips. He wiped his chin and leaned back, still frustrated and in _desperate _need of shucking release, but he didn't want to pressure Thomas.

Thomas pulled his pants back up and tucked himself away. He glanced down at Newt, and their eyes met for a moment before Thomas rolled his eyes. "C'mon Newt" he said "get up. I'm not guna leave you hangin'."

"Oh thank Gods" Newt breathed as he stood up. Thomas immediately pulled him into a kiss and slipped his hand into Newt's sweatpants. Thomas broke the kiss and took a deep breath. "It's okay Tommy" Newt comforted "you don't have to do it if you don't want to." He meant it, he wasn't going to pressure Thomas, but he was silently praying he would continue.

Thomas shook his head slightly. "Slim it" he said before placing a few kisses on Newt's jaw and he began moving his hand up and down Newt's erection.

Newt gripped Thomas's shoulders and leaned his forehead against the crook of Thomas's neck. He was already close and he knew it wouldn't take very long. It was hardly two minutes later when he felt his stomach muscles tighten and his entire being screamed for a release. "Tommy I'm guna come" he breath.

"Go on then" Thomas encouraged, and without further or due Newt completely lost control. After what seemed like forever Newt collapsed against Thomas.

"Tommy" Newt breathed "that was.."

"Yea" Thomas agreed.

Newt stood up and attempted to gather himself. "I'm going to take a shower, um you should probably leave before Brenda gets home" he said.

Thomas gave a slight shrug. "I think I'm going to wait for her to get here" he said "I need to break things off with her. I'll just tell her I was waiting for her, she'll have no reason to suspect anything."

Newt gave a small shrug. "I guess that's true" he said as rummaged through his dresser in an attempt to find some clothes. "You can just hang out in the living room."

"Okay" Thomas said, but he didn't make any attempt to move. "What, um..." he started, but his voice trailed off.

Newt realized he was probably about to ask what they were, and Newt didn't want to have that discussion. "I'm going to shower" he repeated before leaving his room and Thomas behind. He'd deal with whatever Thomas was later, first he really needed some clean underwear.

* * *

**Hope ya liked this chapter! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters are Dashner's.**

* * *

**Thomas:**

Thomas sat on Brenda's couch, bouncing his leg and biting his nails. Brenda sat right next to him, wringing her hands. "Thomas, what's going on?" she asked. She reached over and placed a hand on his knee to which he froze at.

"Um... I need to talk to you" he said.

"Yea, I know" Brenda said "you said that five minutes ago when I got home."

"Oh.." Thomas mumbled. He'd been attempting to dump Brenda for a while, but it wasn't going very well. Turns out deciding to break up with someone is a lot easier than _actually _dumping them. "Look, I think that maybe we should break up." The words came out quickly and he wasn't really sure Brenda understood him, but since she snapped her hand away from his knee he figured she did.

"What? Why?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"I just need some time to... figure some stuff out" Thomas said, avoiding her eyes.

Brenda reached over and grabbed his hand. "Whatever it is, we can figure it out together" she said.

Thomas almost had to laugh. He wanted to say _not really unless you happen to have a penis. _But he figured that might be inappropriate, so instead he said "erm, I don't think so."

"Why not?" Brenda insisted "Thomas, I really like you. Whatever it is, you can talk to me and we can get through it together."

Thomas stared at Brenda's hand that was still holding his. He felt incredibly guilty, Brenda liked him and he had fooled around with her _brother_. When did he become this person? He thought about telling her about the whole gay thing, but the words stuck in his throat. He couldn't say them. Not to her. He could hardly say it to himself.

"I cheated on you."

The words hung in the air for a moment before she snapped her hand away. The second Thomas said it he knew he shouldn't have. It was just going to hurt her more, but he wanted to justify his actions somehow and that felt better than saying he was gay. How screwed up is that? He'd rather she see him as a cheater than gay. _They're both technically true_ he thought. He had never wanted to punch himself more.

He turned his attention back to Brenda who was now fighting back tears. "W-wha- with who?" she asked in a shaking voice.

"Um.. you don't know them" Thomas mumbled, he figured it best not to use pronouns.

"Why would you do this?" Brenda asked.

"I..." Thomas started as he searched his brain for an answer. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Look, you deserve so much better than a slinthead who cheats on you. I'm sorry I did this to you..."

Something seemed to break in Brenda because the sadness seemed to leak out of her and was replaced with anger. "You don't think I _know _what I deserve? And you better be sorry you no good cheater!" she screamed. At this point she had stood up and started pacing the living room.

"Uh- yea. I know" Thomas rambled, hoping he could slip out without any real fighting.

"Then WHY did you do it!" Brenda screamed as she picked up a pillow off the couch and threw it at him. Apparently he wasn't escaping without a fight.

"Look I'm sorry okay?" he said as he stood up and held his hands up defensively. "I am. It's probably the worst thing I've ever done to someone and I'm sorry." He stared at her, waiting to see if she'd start yelling again, but she just stared blankly at him. He took that as his opportunity to leave. "I'm going to go..." he said as he walked back towards the door. "I really am sorry" he said again.

Brenda simply stared at him and a tear rolled down her cheek making Thomas want to kick himself in the face. When did he become such a jerk? He wasn't this type of guy. He was ashamed of himself in every possible way, and yet that didn't stop him from turning his back to Brenda and leaving.

* * *

**Newt:**

Newt hadn't necessarily _meant _to eavesdrop on Thomas and Brenda, but when Brenda started screaming it was hard not to. He heard the door shut and took that as Thomas had left so he picked up his phone and called him. Thomas answered on the first ring. "Hey" he said.

"Hey Tommy" he said.

"So... that didn't go so well" Thomas said.

Newt paced his room back and forth. "What did you say to her?" he asked. "You didn't tell her-"

"No" Thomas said instantly. "I'm not that stupid. But uh- I did tell her I cheated on her, but I think it was more for my own benefit. For some reason I thought it'd make me feel better to be honest, turns out it just makes everything crappier. For me, for her, for everyone."

"I'm sorry" Newt said quietly. He wasn't the best with this type of thing so he just said "come over to my dorm tonight and I bet I can make you feel better."

Thomas snorted. "Oh yea?" he said "how's that?"

"Hmm let me think..." Newt said, this much he knew how to do. "Well I can touch you _anywhere _you want. Or I can take you in my mouth again until your weak in the knees and screaming my name."

"Shuck Newt, I'm trying to drive" Thomas said, his voice sounding slightly strained.

"You like being the one driving?" Newt teased "you like being in control?"

"Oh my Gods Newt" Thomas laughed "you're torturing me."

"Yea well-" Newt started, but he was cut off by a knock on his door.

"Newt stop having phone sex and let me in!" Brenda yelled through the door.

"Er- To-" Newt started, but he cut himself off. Probably not best to say Thomas's name when Brenda was listening in. "I mean... I got to go. I'll text you later" he says before hanging up the phone. "Come in" he said to Brenda.

She walks in and sits on Newt's bed as she puts her head in her hands. "I'm going to kill Thomas" Brenda said.

"Uh- what happened?" he asks awkwardly.

"He cheated on me" Brenda said "probably with some dumb blonde bimbo that puts out five seconds after meeting someone."

Newt frowned. That wasn't true. It was probably more like 30 seconds before he was on his knees in front of Thomas. "Sounds like a real slinthead" he said, trying his best to sound angry.

"I know" she said "I never understood why he wasn't interested in me physically, I mean I hardly got him to grab my ass. I thought it was kind of sweet, how awkward he was about all of it. I thought he was just nervous, but apparently he was getting some on the side so he didn't need me."

"I'm sorry" Newt said "but I really don't think Tommy meant to hurt you."

Brenda stared at him for a moment and Newt prayed to god that he wasn't blushing. "_Tommy_?" she said "when did you two become so chummy?"

"Uh, we hung out a few times when he was here waiting for you" Newt said as he scratched the back of his neck. He figured he should do some damage control so he said "but I swear to God if I see him again I'll break his nose for hurting you."

Brenda gave him a small smile and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks" she said.

Newt let out a long breath, he felt like the world's worst brother. Even if he was just a step-brother there was still a code that he'd ignored. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her and squeezed before she pulled away from the hug. "I really am sorry" he said and even though she probably assumed it was a generic apology, he wanted to say it anyways. Because he was, he was so_ so_ sorry.

She gave a small shrug. "It's not your fault" she said and Newt tried not to cringe because really, it was his fault.

"Still" he said.

She gave him a small smile. "Your room smells like vomit" she said and Newt laughed. Thomas really had stunk up the place.

Brenda glanced around the room and frowned. "No wonder" she said as she grabbed the edge of a t-shirt and held it up. Newt realized what has happening too late. "Is this..." Brenda started, but her voice broke and she held out the shirt. "Newt, why is Thomas's shirt in here?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll update soon. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters are Dashner's.**

* * *

**Newt:**

"Newt, why is Thomas's shirt in here?"

Newt felt his heart pound in his chest. He thought about claiming it wasn't Thomas's, but _of course _it was a basketball t-shirt and had his name and number on it. This was bad. Bad, bad, bad. Instead of thinking of a logical explanation, he snatched the shirt away and said "he spilled when he was waiting for you."

"Spilled _what _exactly?" Brenda snapped "Newt I'm not an idiot! There's puke on the shirt!"

"Uh- I- erm-" Newt tried to think of something to say, _anything _to say, but the whole forming words thing wasn't working very well. Brenda, on the other hand, looked like she'd just been hit by a truck.

Brenda leaned against the wall and put her hand in her hair. "Oh my Gods" she said "h-he's the one who was here last night, wasn't he?" Newt stared at her. His brain was screaming for him to lie to her, but nothing came out. "You're the one he cheated on me with? I- I- can't believe-"

"Brenda, just listen" Newt managed. He put a hand on her arm, but she shoved him away.

"I am SO stupid!" she yelled.

"No you're not," he comforted "Tommy, he's just- he's trying to figure out-."

"I don't care what _Tommy _is trying to do! He cheated on me and y-you- YOU! You're supposed to be my _brother!_" Brenda yelled. At this point she was pacing the room and waving her arms like a maniac. "Shuck Newt I knew you were a slut, but I thought you had a limit!"

Okay, _ouch_. Newt thought that was a little harsh. He wasn't a slut. ...Right? He had limits, right? Just like that it was Newt's turn to feel like he was hit by a truck. He realized Brenda was right about him. He always thought there was a line as to how far he'd go, but if his own sister wasn't the line where the shuck was it? Newt felt his knees give out and he collapsed onto his bed.

"I-I'm sorry Brenda..." he said quietly.

"I don't CARE!" Brenda yelled. "How could you do this? What was going threw your head? I introduce you to my _high school boyfriend _and you decided to screw him?"

"I didn't know he was in high school the first time I-" Newt defended, but then he realized it was probably the single worst thing he could say.

"The FIRST time? Newt how long has this been going on?" she asked, looking even more horrified than before.

"Look, just listen to me for a second okay?" Newt said and he was surprised that she actually did. "It started a couple months ago. I was at a club and I met a boy..." Newt went on to tell her the entire story, leaving some of the more vivid details out for her sake. He didn't know if he was making things better or worse, but it felt so nice to finally get everything off his chest. He felt like a 50 pound weight was being lifted off his chest.

By the end Brenda was crying and staring at her feet. Newt let the information hang in the air for a few moments before he added "Brenda, I'm really really sorry. I can't believe I did this to you, I-"

Brenda simply shook her head. She opened her mouth to speak, but then she snapped it shut. She turned and walked out of the room, slamming it behind her.

* * *

**Thomas: **

Thomas stood awkwardly outside of the dorm that was supposed to be Newt's. Newt had just text him saying to come over ASAP. Thomas had no idea why, but he didn't question him. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He heard a muffled voice say to come in so he did. His eyes scanned the room, it looked like a typical dorm room. Two beds, dressers, and desks.

Thomas's eyes landed on Newt, who was sitting on his bed. He had his knees curled up to his chest and he was hugging them tight. Thomas's t-shirt had been washed and folded and it was sitting on the edge of the bed. The part that really caught Thomas's attention was Newt's eyes. They were red and swollen as if he'd been crying.

"Newt, what happened? Are you okay?" he asked as he awkwardly sat down next to him on the bed.

Newt tilted his head toward's Thomas's shirt. "Brenda found your shirt" he said.

"Shuck..." Thomas whispered "does she-?"

"She knows everything" Newt said plainly.

"Shucking hell, she- she's guna-" Thomas rambled. This was _not _good.

"She hates me, Tommy" Newt practically whispered.

Thomas reached over and grabbed his hand. "Yea well she probably hates me too" he said.

"She called me a slut" Newt said, his voice void of any emotion.

Thomas squeezed his hand. "Brenda doesn't know what he's talking about" he said, but Newt shook his head.

"That's the thing Tommy" he said "she's right. I am."

"No," Thomas insisted "you're not. You've just made some bad decisions, but so have I. It doesn't make you a bad person." Newt continued staring straight ahead, but Thomas could see that he was fighting back tears. Thomas sighed and whispered "come here." He pulled Newt into his arms and Newt didn't resist. He shifted so they were lying on the bed, Newt with his head on Thomas's chest. He rubbed circles on Newt's back and pretended not to notice when his t-shirt started to moisten with Newt's tears.

Thomas put away everything he was feeling. He ignored that he was terrified that Brenda would tell everyone what happened and he ignored his confusion as to what was going on between him and Newt. He ignored it all and focused on comforting the boy in his arms.

He doesn't know how long they lied there, but eventually Newt had stopped crying and started kissing him. It all happened so fast, hands were moving everywhere and clothes were coming off. Before he knew what was happening they were both completely naked and lying in each other's arms. "Newt" he breathed "you know I've never-"

"I know" Newt said, his voice soothing. "We don't have to."

"No" Thomas said "I want to. I do." He leaned over and kissed Newt. It was long and slow and sweet and made Thomas's stomach do flips. "I really like you" he whispered "and I want you."

"I want you too, Tommy" Newt whispered back. The boys shared another long kiss before Newt rolled over and grabbed lube and a condom out of the bedside table. Thomas used a shaking hand to apply the lube onto his fingers and onto Newt. He pulled Thomas into a reassuring kiss before Thomas trailed his fingers up Newt's thigh. He took a deep breath before inserting a finger into Newt, earning a gasp from him. "More" Newt encouraged and Thomas added another finger. He moved them around inside of Newt and watched as Newt came completely undone. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

"Are you ready?" he asked and Newt gave a short nod in response. Thomas wasted no time putting on the condom and positioning Newt's legs so he had better access. Newt stared up at him expectantly. Thomas took a deep breath, he was nervous but he was completely sure he'd never wanted something so badly in his life. He grabbed Newt's hand and squeezed as he pushed inside of him.

He had to bite his lip to stop from calling out. Newt felt _so _good around him. He took a second to collect himself before he started to move at a steady pace. He didn't go too fast, he wanted this to last as long as it could. Newt's hand squeezed his and Thomas used his other hand to stroke Newt's erection. Newt was moaning and his other hand was digging into Thomas's back. "T-Tommy" he groaned.

He started to loose control, his pace became faster but less controlled. He tried to hold out as long as he could, but this was the best he'd ever felt and he knew it wouldn't be long. "Newt, I'm going to-"

"It's okay Tommy" Newt said encouraged, and Thomas became undone. He squeezed Newt's hand so tight he thought he might break it as he rode out his orgasm. He continued stroking Newt who came only a few seconds after Thomas.

When it was over, Thomas collapsed next to Newt. "Shucking hell" he breathed. Newt flashed him a smile and kissed him lightly. "Was, um, was that okay?"

Newt gave a small laugh. "Yea Tommy," he said quietly "it was good for your first time." Thomas's expression must've looked a little disappointed because Newt laughed again and kissed him on the lips. "Plus we'll have lots of practice and we'll only get better."

Thomas bit his lip and smiled like an idiot. That was the first time Newt had indicated a real future between them. "Can't wait" he said.

"Me either" Newt responded as he curled up against Thomas. In that moment Thomas couldn't find the will to care about everything that had happened today, all that mattered was that he was there and so was Newt. He'd figure the rest out tomorrow.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought! I'll update soon. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All characters are Dashner's.**

* * *

**Thomas:**

Thomas woke up to a person staring at him and he almost fell out of the bed when he realized it _wasn't _Newt.

A tall muscly Asian boy sat on the bed across from Newt's, the one Thomas was currently lying on. He had a text book in his lap and was staring intently at Thomas. Thomas awkwardly pulled the blanket up his chest. He'd put on a pair of boxers before falling asleep, a decision he was now grateful for, but other than that he was completely naked. "Um... hi" he managed.

"Hey shank" the boy said "I'm going to guess you're the famous Thomas?"

Famous? Newt talked about him? Thomas rubbed his eyes. "Um, yea that's me" he said "and you are..?"

"Shuckface doesn't talk about me? _Rude_" he declared "I'm Minho. Newt's my roommate if you haven't pieced that bit of information together yet."

Thomas nodded. He looked around and found the place his shirt had been thrown. He picked it up and pulled it on. "Do you know where Newt is?" he asked.

"He's in the shower" Minho stated as he gestured towards the door Thomas hadn't really noticed until then. He realized he could hear the shower running and kind of felt like an idiot. "Probably needs one after everything you two were up to last night..." Thomas blushed and followed Minho's eyes to lube and condom wrapper sitting on the bedside table.

"Um..." was all Thomas could manage.

"I'm just messin' with ya slinthead" Minho said with a laugh. "I'm a full supporter of you and Newt. Not only because I think the whole situation's kind of funny, but also because it must take quite a shank to make Newt stop sleeping around."

Thomas felt his ears turn red. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean Newt hasn't brought anyone back to our dorm since you showed up at his house on Brenda's arm" Minho said "I think that's the longest the shank's gone with out sex in years."

At this point Thomas was blushing pretty hard. He was starting to believe Newt was a lot more serious about Thomas then he was letting on, which made Thomas pretty happy. If he was throwing away his life for this boy he wanted more than just dirty hook-ups. "Um, really?" he asked.

Minho nodded. "Yea man" he said "it's Tommy this, Tommy that." He glanced nervously at the bathroom door. "He'd probably kill me if he knew I told you that."

Thomas smiled like an idiot. "I won't tell" he said.

As if right on cue the bathroom door opened and Newt walked out in a towel. Thomas stared like an idiot. His hair was wet and sticking to his forehead, and Thomas's eyes followed a drop of water that traveled down his chest to his stomach to his-

"Wipe your drool, Greenie" Minho laughed.

Thomas realized his mouth was hanging open so he snapped it shut. He felt his ears turn red and Newt was smiling at him triumphantly. "You can shower if you want" Newt said "you probably won't fit in my clothes but Minho'll let you borrow some."

"I don't know Newt" Minho said with a shit-eating grin. "You know I don't give my clothes to your hook-ups, but you know if this was more than a hook-up than that'd be okay."

It was Newt's turn to blush. "Slim it Minho" Newt said as he helped himself to Minho's dresser and tossed Thomas some clothes. Thomas mumbled a thanks and walked over to the bathroom. He closed the door, but he could still hear Newt and Minho talking.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Just tell Tommyboy you want to date him."

"I never said that-"

"But you want to."

"Shut up."

Thomas felt a grin spread across his face. Newt _did _want to date him. All of this wasn't for nothing. Despite whatever Newt was going to insist about the 'complications' of them being together, Thomas was going to make sure they ended up together. He didn't go threw all of this klunk for nothing.

* * *

**Newt:**

When Thomas got out of the shower twenty minutes later, wearing Minho's clothes and looking better than Minho did in them in Newt's opinion, Newt was feeling kind of anxious. Things had escalated between him and Thomas _very _quickly. He'd let himself breakdown in front of Thomas, and then screwed him. That was about as open as a human being can get.

Normally, sex didn't mean anything to Newt, but this was different. Not only because it was Thomas's first time, but there was such an emotional charge to the whole thing... The way Thomas had stared at him and held his hand the whole time it was... _a lot. _Newt wasn't sure if it was a good a lot or not. He was used to being shoved against alley walls and pounded into, and as much as he enjoyed that he had to admit there was something nice about how it had went down between him and Thomas.

If Newt was being honest he was mostly feeling embarrassed. Thomas on the other hand didn't seem uncomfortable in the slightest. He seemed rather pleased with everything, which Newt guessed was a good thing.

"So do you want to go get lunch?" Thomas asked, pulling Newt from his thoughts.

"Uh..."

"Yes. Go" Minho instructed. "Go talk about your special feelings in the pit of your tummy."

Newt punched him in the arm and grabbed a sweatshirt. "C'mon Tommy" he mumbled "let's get some bloody food."

Ten minutes later they sat in an awkward silence at a crap diner that Newt spent more time eating at than he should. He picked threw his french fries. He knew he was being quiet, but he didn't really know what to say. He was worried if he said something he'd say something stupid.

"Good food" Thomas said in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Yup.." Newt said and silence once again settled over them. Thomas bounced his leg up and down and tapped the table with his nail, he was clearly anxious. He kept opening and shutting his mouth as if he wanted to say something but kept losing the nerve.

"So," Thomas blurted out "are we... a couple?"

Newt dropped his fry and looked up at Thomas. "Um..." he started. He sighed and rested his head in his hands. "I don't know Tommy."

"Why?" Thomas asked.

Newt groaned into his hands and met Thomas's eyes. "Because" he started "you _just _dumped my sister who now hates me and you're still in high school and I'm a mess and-"

"Okay, but do you like me?" Thomas interrupted.

Newt rolled his eyes. "Of course I like you Tommy" he said.

"Good that" Thomas said as he grabbed Newt's hand and placed a kiss on it. Newt had to bite his lip to stop from laughing at Thomas's cheesiness. "I like you too, so lets date."

"It's not that simple" Newt insisted, but Thomas waved him off.

"It _is, _Newt" he said "I like you, you like me, so we date. We don't have to tell people since everything's still a mess and I haven't even came out to my parents, but that doesn't really matter. We'll deal with it when we have to. Until then we can hang out and have a lot of sex and go on dumb dates and all that klunk because I pretty much threw away my life for you and you did the same for me so you're going to be my shucking boyfriend so get over it and accept it."

Newt opened his mouth to protest, but then he just shut it and gave a slight nod. Thomas smiled at him and nodded back. "Good that" he said.

Newt felt a smile spread across his face. "Yea" he agreed "good that."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter's a bit short, but I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
